


How do I love thee…… Way #287 (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>命题：“从什么时候开始，盒子里的死老鼠代表‘我爱你’了？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I love thee…… Way #287 (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How do I love thee…. Way #287](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39205) by islandsmoke. 



> Title: How do I love thee…. Way #287  
> Author: islandsmoke （http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/ ）  
> Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing：Snape/Lupin  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: ~560 foolish words

 

**我是如此爱你……**

 

 

Title: How do I love thee…. Way #287

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing：Snape/Lupin

Rating: G

Word Count: ~560 foolish words

**Summary:**

Written for the prompt: "Since when does a dead rat in a box mean 'I love you'?"

**Notes:**

Thanks to [ **hogwartshoney**](http://hogwartshoney.livejournal.com/) for beta help!

 

原文地址：

<http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/1921924.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)

I'm glad you liked the story!

~smoke

 

 

**摘要：**

命题：“从什么时候开始，盒子里的死老鼠代表‘我爱你’了？”

 

**某鱼注：**

Snupin清水，500字小片段

题目那个Way #287 可能是当时一个活动里诸多命题之一？我也不知道，没有翻到那个活动，所以就不翻译了，汗

 

 

**=====** **我是如此爱你 How do I love thee…. =====**

 

 

Severus皱眉。

 

Remus Lupin和自己确定关系一起生活已经七年了。那男人确实顽固，倔强，善良，聪明，容易操控，以及，有些时候，不可否认地口味奇特，但说真的，一只死老鼠被小心翼翼放在盒子里，摆在厨房的早餐茶壶旁边？

 

而且不是什么随便的老鼠。几乎一根毛都没有，这是只超级丑的家伙。并非Severus总是喜欢一而再再而三地恶语中伤说人家难看；通常他其实会觉得老鼠挺漂亮，挺有吸引力。但绝对不是这一只。这个标本上有很多小肿块——大部分还长着几根又硬又黑的毛——耳朵都快看不出来了，在圆滚滚的肉球底部有根又短又粗的尾巴，当然，也带着肿块。

 

Severus Snape的生命中有几条真理。太阳从东方升起，冬天的苏格兰阴冷招人厌，还有Remus Lupin深爱着他。最后一项——最后一项他花了好几年才真的接受。褐发男人是个白痴：太乐于助人，太和蔼可亲，太愿意宽恕，那么多Severus不曾拥有的特质。那么多他一直以来视为弱点的特质。但Remus _绝对不_ 软弱。他可以屈服，妥协，饶恕和安抚，可他的内心却是铮铮铁骨，当然好脾气的底线只有在生命受到严重危险的时候才会转为愤怒。一般情况下，他的凶狠他的防御总是因为别人——他看上去不太关心自己——还有他的忠诚，以及，他的爱情，一旦付出，亘古不变。

 

他们从来没有谈过对彼此的感觉。Severus怀疑Remus是不是真想谈点儿什么；有时候，特别是一起睡觉的时候，Remus偶尔看上去欲言又止，Severus生怕他会说出那些自己不能承受的话。他没有不爱Remus；事实上，他经常会诧异甚至恐惧于自己对那个人的爱居然如此炽热，可由于某些原因他又无法说出哪怕一个字。比起甜言蜜语，这两个人用无数其他的方式来表达感情，为对方煮饭，为花园挑选植物，甚至心有灵犀地递上果酱。

 

但这个？

 

Severus伸手，试探性地碰了碰那团了无生气的动物。暖的。他睨试，全部感官突然灵敏起来。老鼠不是死的，只是……被打晕了？他小心翼翼拎起来，凑近，仔细检查。

 

Severus惊讶地睁大了眼睛，张了张口却没有发出声音。这可不是随便一只丑陋的，还没断气的，躺在盒子里的老鼠。这是一只秘鲁无毛洞穴鼠（Peruvian hairless cave rat），非常稀有的品种，在他们的一些药剂配方中价值千金。而且还是雌性，以及……怀孕了？倘若她能产下健康的幼仔，也许……魔药大师思绪绵延开去，用颤抖的双手轻轻将沉睡的雌鼠放回盒子。这简直是个太大的惊喜。Remus怎么可能弄到这样的东西？这已经超越了一般礼物的意义。这是——

 

厨房门打开又关上，Remus带着早春特有的气息走进来。他倚着门框，闪亮的眼睛笑盈盈上下打量自己的丈夫。

 

Severus吞了吞口水。他完全可以这样做。

 

“从什么时候开始，”他清清喉咙，“从什么时候开始，把一只死的——被打晕的——老鼠放在盒子里，就能代表 _‘我爱你’_ 了？”

 

笑声带着纯粹的愉快，Remus跨过房间，给了Severus一个温暖的拥抱。“我就 _知道_ 你会明白。”

 

Severus闭上眼，深深吸一口属于爱人的味道，是的，他确实明白。

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/4/17

 


End file.
